Fallen
by Keiyu Ayunaru
Summary: A group of school students deal with upcoming adventures. They fight, fall in love, and act like kids. Friendships grow and friendships die. Let's see what happens when an excursion goes bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

Keiyu stares at the window gazing at Akito Hayama, class representative. "Ms. Ayunaru, will you please tell the class what four plus eight divided by fifteen subtracted by one plus seven equals?" That's Inugami-sensei, the coolest yet often strict teacher of all junior year classes. Keiyu stands up with her textbook in her hands, "Yes sir, the answer to the equation is six and eight tenths." "That's correct." Inugami-sensei sighs while walking away to call on another student.

Kimchi laughs quietly while looking at Keiyu-chan. Keiyu looks out the window while sitting down as she searches for Akito-kun. Suddenly Marico Yamarin, the class snob, raises her hand to get the teachers attention. "Inugami-sensei, it appears Ms. Ayunaru saw something interesting out the window. May I go check what's going on outside?"

Keiyu quickly writes a note to all her friends and tosses it to them. Yuki-chan reads the note and raises her hand quickly and speaks with out permission. "Why bother? Can't we just go back to the lesson?" Suddenly Yuki-chan is interrupted by Marico's annoying assistant, Summer. "I want to see what's going on-" Len interrupts Summer so she can shut up. "Hot guys are out there and I don't want your slutty eyes looking at them. I'd rather learn algebra instead of seeing you go big eyes on them." Keiyu, Yuki, Kisa, Da Ya, and Kimchi all smile at each other. "All of our boyfriends or soon to be boyfriends are out there so don't date think about sneaking a peak!" All the girls cheer for no reason.

Summer sits back down as if she gave up so easily. Inugami-sensei clears his throat, "Yes, Summer you must mind your own business. So if you two skanks don't mind I'll continue the lesson." Everyone in the class start bust laughing. Well, Inugami-sensei is sort of cool if he's in the mood to shut someone down. Everyone stops laughing and looks at the door. There, our principle, "What's going on in here?!" Inugami-sensei stutters, "Oh, well-um-you know-um-" The teacher stops as his student, Kato Watanabe finishes his sentence. "He's trying to say this is a new strategy for teaching math. You know? The fun way." The principle looks around the room. "Oh really? What type of strategies do you use, Inugami-sensei?" "I have many teaching skills that cannot be revealed to your type of mind, not being it as an insult." Da Ya taps Yuki to tell her that the principle's zipper is undone. Both of them laugh quietly and tell the rest of the class. Soon all the class is laughing to themselves. The principle suddenly stops talking and shouts, "ENOUGH! What is the meaning of this laughter?!"

Akito and Nysu walk in as their principle shouts. Kisa notices the new boy and thinks she has fallen in love. "Hey, you two, what do you think this class is laughing at?!" Nysu doesn't listen and goes to Inugami-sensei's desk. Akito looks at him and at the class. "It may be because your zipper is down and that green thing between your teeth." Everyone in the class start bust laughing. The principle's face turns bright pink; he clears his throat as if it's nothing. "Excuse me I have business to take care of. Inugami-sensei, please carry on with your lesson." The principle walks out so he can go to the teacher's lounge down the hall.

Inugami-sensei looks at Akito and back at Nysu. The he stands up in front of the class again. Kisa sits up straight to hear this. Keiyu and XiauLen smiles at Kisa as if they know Kisa likes Nysu just by a look. "Okay class, please welcome Nysu Jong Fei to our homeroom and I need a volunteer to show him around campus." Kisa raises her hand high and fast. "Okay then, Kisa will show you around Mr. Jong Fei. As I was saying he is new and as you boys call yourself the "Five Brothers" please welcome him into your "weird get together." The five brothers is a group of boys who were there for each other through the thick and thin. They also made an oath to keep there promise of friendship. All the guys look at each other as if not sure. "Inugami-sensei, we'll let him in if he passes the test." "What ever, just as long as you treat each other with respect and Kisa show him around right now since no one is in the halls at this time." Kisa nods as if she was a dog obeying a command.

Nysu follows Kisa out the door after she finishes grabbing her bag.

"Hello, my name is Kisa Matsoyoshi. I see your name is Nysu Jon Fei, where do you come from?" Nysu looks at her as if he has no reason to answer. "Oh… I guess you wouldn't want to talk to me, I understand. Well, when I saw you I thought you were really cute." Nysu doesn't stop walking and says "When I saw you in class I thought you were really cute too." Kisa stops for a moment. "Really?! Then is this a confession?" Nysu stops and turns around. "My first day here, that was pretty fast," He holds one thumb up and turns around. Kisa runs up to catch up to him. She grabs his arm like she's hugging it. "Then will you go out with me?" Kisa stares at him waiting impatiently for her answer.

"…." Kisa waited. "Is that a no? Or should I give you time to think?" Nysu turns to her and grabs her shoulder. "I may be new here, but I got game." He quickly kisses her on the lips. "And that's a yes." Kisa blushes and smiles as Nysu turns his face the other direction. Nysu reaches out his arm, telling Kisa to hold hands. Kisa accepts and holds hands with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen**

**Chapter 2**

Mean while in the classroom Inugami-sensei has left the room so Akito could talk to them since he's the class representative. Keiyu couldn't stop but look at him as she stands next to him in front of the class. Yuki and Kimchi were both chatting as they ignore Akito. "I hate this job. Keiyu, you talk to them." She panics while staring at the class. "Uh, okay!! Um… Class we need some ideas for our end of the year excursion!" The class suddenly rushes back to their seats and some of them raise their hand.

Keiyu doesn't know who to pick until Akito-kun whispers in her ear and tells her to call on Yuki. "Why don't we go to the mall and do what ever?" said Yuki-chan.

Naozumi objects, "No way! The mall is so boring! Why don't we go to Hello Kitty Palace while we're there?"

"That's mean! Well at least she had an idea, unlike your stupid little head!" Kimchi interrupts Naozumi-kun.

"Well at least I'm not short like you!"

"At least I can get a boyfriend!"

"At least I can have sex with someone the same height as me!"

"At least I don't play with myself like you do!!" Kimchi screams at Naozumi-kun.

Akito slams the desk loud. "Enough! Do we have any other suggestions?" Ikete-kun raises his hand and speaks without permission, "How about the pool? It's summer, we're hot, and we got nothing else to do." Keiyu writes it down on the board, "That's a great idea! Who votes to go to the pool?" More than half the class raises their hand. Kajo-kun says out loud with a big smile, "We get to see you girls in hot bikinis." All the girls throw their pencil cases, books, bottles, notebooks, and everything else they can find at Kajo, the pervert. "What did I do?!"

Akito grabs Keiyu's hand and takes her out of the room into the halls while the class is still making trouble to Kajo. Yuki looks around to see Keiyu not in the room. "Hm… where is that girl?"

"What's up Aki-kun?" Keiyu looks around for any teachers. Akito looks around too, "Well you know how you keep asking me who I like?" Keiyu looks at him curiously, "Yeah? What about it?" Akito looks at her and hugs her. "I'll give you a hint okay? She's in our homeroom." Keiyu blushes as he lets go and walks toward the door, "Wait is she in the class right now?" Akito looks back at her, "Nope." Keiyu looks confused for a second until she understands. "Oh… You like Kisa-chan, right? I understand, that's cool." Akito slaps the back of her head. "Stupid! I'm talking about you!" Keiyu thinks for a moment. "Oh!! I'm sorry! I catch on slow." They both laugh until both turn silent. Akito turns around and grabs the door handle until Keiyu grabs his arm. "Wait… let's clear things. We're best friends, I liked you, and now you're telling me you like me?" Akito looks surprised that she likes him. He let's go of the handle and turns around. "Hold on, you liked me?" Keiyu closes her eyes while nodding up and down. "I've liked you for a while, that's why I've always wondered who you liked…" "Oh…. Then…" Akito goes to her and says, "Would you go out with me?" Keiyu blushes and says yes. Akito takes her hand and brings her inside.

The class whistles as the two walk in. Kato-kun cheers, "Yeah! You go Akito!" Naozumi joins in and says, "Woo! You finally had the guts!" The girls go up to Keiyu-chan while the guys cheer for Akito. Da Ya points out, "You were finally man enough to ask her out so you leave the classroom while we make fun of Kajo? Nice plan! Ha-ha you suck!" Akito says back, "Shut up you fucking whore. She said yes and I'm happy with her. You can't even get a guy because you don't have the guts or is it because of your face?" The class all say "Ooooo." "Shut up! I can get a guy!" All the guys laugh hysterically. "Hey that's mean guys!" They can't stop laughing on the thought she can. Kimchi speaks out, "That's mean guys. At least she already had three boyfriends. Unlike you guys, can't even get one single cute looking girl." All the guys shout, "Yeah we can!" Keiyu steps up, "Let it go guys, it doesn't matter how much girlfriends or boyfriends you had, it's about how much you care for that person." Kato-kun complains, "Aw! Akito beat us all to get the sweet girl! Damn! Keiyu, why'd you fall for this monkey?!" Everyone laughs.


End file.
